Wrongfully Accused
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Robbie is wrongfully accused of murder. What will happen? Will he be sent to prison? Death Row? Will the court system realize the mistake. r/r! Spacing is screwed up in 1st chap, hopefully not 2nd! Srry, and read and review!
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone! My fic! Yes I am currently working on a series with Providencelover, and still have to finish another story I hate. But this idea popped in my head.and I think it's great. Anyways. Robbie is wrongly accused of a crime he never committed. Please read! And please Review! DECLAIMER- I'm not making green stuff, don't sue  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Robbie stared at the clock. Five more minutes until the bar closed. Just five more minutes. Every one was disappearing. He was all alone. It was a cold November night, November 5th to be exact. He was tired, and very lonely. Finally the clock struck eleven, and he locked up. Robbie grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, he put on his gloves, and grabbed the keys. He locked the cash register, he locked the windows, and as he left he locked the bar door. As he opened his car door, he heard a loud bang. He chuckled to himself thinking, "Right, fireworks in November. Stupid kids." And amused himself again. He turned on the engine, cranked up the heater, and drove away. Still laughing about being so hypocritical. When he reached home, he took off all his clothing and got into a hot shower. After he warmed his body, he threw on his boxers. Walked over to his sons room, and kissed the tiny baby on the head, saying I love you. He walked over to Pete's room, put his blanket over the child, said goodnight kid, and quietly closed the door behind him. He then walked into his own bedroom, and laid down next to the woman of his life; Tina. " Hey." He said quietly. " Hey honey." She said. He gave her a kiss. "How was work?" " So incredibly boring. No drunken fights." He said, the two laughed. " And that's a bad thing?" She asked. " Yeah. I mean what's the point of working at a bar if you can't throw the drunks out?" He laughed. " Oh Robbie." Tina said and yawned. " Goodnight." He said. They kissed. " I love you." " I love you too." Robbie said. He rolled over on his side, and already forgot about the fireworks..  
  
Wrongly Accused  
  
  
  
Robbie Hansen walked into his father's house. It was November 10th. His day off. His sister Joanie was sitting at the table. " Joanie!" He called and smiled. " Oh God, it's you." She said sarcastically. She stood up and the two hugged. They never use to be really close, but ever since September 11, they never knew. " Wah!" He said in a whiney voice. " Oh shut up." She said and playfully slapped him. " So where's my Han?" Robbie asked. Then he saw his young niece come running into the room, her brown pigtails bobbing up and down. " UNCLE ROBBIE!" She screamed. He picked her up, and swung her around. " HAN HAN!" He laughed, Joanie looked at him. " THE GARBAGE MAN!" " Robbie, stop calling my daughter that." Joanie said laughing. "I'd rather have her work in Stop and Shop forever, than have her be a garbage woman. Even worse a MAN!" " I'm so sorry." Robbie said sarcastically. " I drew a picture of a bunny." Hannah said proudly. " Did you?" He asked. " Yeah." She said. "Wanna see?" " Yeah, but I want to talk to you Mommy for a bit." He said. " Okay!" She said. She gave her Uncle a kiss, and Robbie put her down. Hannah went running out of the room. " Uh-oh, why do you want to talk to me?" She asked. " You're very right. Why do I want to talk to you?" He asked. Joanie looked Robbie and glared. " Very funny Robbie." " I am, I'm hysterical." Robbie said flashing his best smile. "What's a good pediatrician. We're trying to find a good one for Luke. Who is your doctor?" " Whatever you do, don't choose Dr. Kline. Oh we fought so much. Every time I took Hannah to the doctor, he said she had an ear infection." Joanie said. "Oh I could punch him one." " That's great Joanie, I asked who to choose. Not who not too." Robbie said and smiled at his sister. " Maybe I just won't tell you." Joanie said sticking her nose up in the air. " Big threat." Robbie said, and pushed his sister. " HARASSMENT!" She screamed. " Your damn right.I'ma kill you." He said. They laughed. " So retarded. I think when Mom was pregnant with you. She was snorting crack." " Hey, don't say my Mommy was snorting crack." Robbie said. They laughed. " After all these years, now she's Mommy." Joanie said shaking her head.  
  
Robbie arrived to his home, and parked the car. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around. There was two men. One was very tall with black hair, in a long black coat. The other one was Robbie's height, with red hair. In a coat like the other guy. " Yes?" Robbie asked. " Robert Hansen?" The taller one asked. " Yeah that's me." Robbie said confused. "What are you? Like in the mafia?" " No sir." The shorter one said. " We're with the FBI." The taller one said. " What?" Robbie asked. " Robert Hansen, you are under arrest for the murder of Tammy Vargas on the date of November Fifth." " This has to be a joke, I never killed anyone in my life. Never, I'm a devote Catholic. Not in good standing, but I'm sure as hell devote." Robbie said. His heart was pounding, the taller man was cuffing him, Robbie was rambling. The shorter one started telling him his Miranda Rights. They led him to a police car that was there waiting for him, they finished his Miranda Rights, and closed the door. The cops got in, and started driving him to the jailhouse.  
  
Okay, that was my first chapter. I know this sounds so fake. but in the next chapter you'll hear all the details. Okay, well I hope you like it so far. Please r/r! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! My second chapter. Sorry about the way the last chapter turned out. It looked fine on my computer. I don't know what happened. I hope this doesn't turn out horrible too. If so, I'll stop writing. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. If I get any. I'm writing this right after I posted. I hope you like it. Please review. No money here, no sue  
  
Robbie sat in his lonely jail cell. A police officer came by, and opened the gate. " Robert, you may make your phone call." He said. " Thanks." Robbie said taking a deep breath. He thought it over, he had to call Tina. Tina, would be upset. But she'd be even more upset if he'd call anyone else first. Robbie felt horrible sitting in a jail cell. The cop lead Robbie to the phone, and Robbie picked it up. And dialed his house number. " Hello?" He heard Pete say. " Pete, put your mother on." Robbie said. " Okay." Pete said. "MOM!" He heard him yell. Tina picked up. " Hey Robbie." She said. "Pete is all excited, he said from the window, he saw an arrest. Boys." There was silence. "What's wrong?" " Tina, I don't know how to say this, but I was that person who was arrested." He said. He heard Tina gasp. " No Robbie. What did you do? What's your bail? I'm coming." She said. " Tina, I've been accused of murder. I need a lawyer." He said. " YOU MURDERED SOMEONE?" She screamed. " Wow, Robbie kill someone." Pete said, Robbie heard him. " Don't scream, I don't want the kids to know." He said. "And no I didn't murder anyone. But I need a lawyer, and I need you to call my family." " Okay Robbie." Tina said quietly. "Can I come see you?" "I don't know, I have to go be questioned." " Won't you need a lawyer for that?" " No, if I want one. And I didn't kill anyone, I don't need a lawyer to be questioned. Just get me my lawyer." " Yes Honey." She said. He looked at the timer. " We only have a few seconds left. I love you." " I love you too." Tina said, as he went to hang up he heard Tina breaking down in sobs. " You ready to go back?" The officer asked. " Yeah." Robbie said and sighed. He walked back to the jail cell and sat there. What would his family think? What would his kids say? What did Tina believe? After probably an hour, Robbie was brought in for questioning. " Why didn't you question me first?" Robbie asked. " Well, the witness heard the gun. Looked out the window, saw you getting in and speeding away. They saw your face, and your license plate. We took immediate control, got a warrant and found you." The man said. " I didn't kill anyone." Robbie said. " Son, where were you on November 5th?" He asked. " I was at my work. I had to close at eleven. I closed, I heard the gun shot, I thought it was fireworks. Got in my car and went home." Robbie said stating the truth. " Why would someone be shooting off fireworks at eleven at night?" The man asked. " That's what I thought." Robbie said. " Excuse Mr. Brown, the chief wants to see you." A woman said, and closed the door. " I'll be right back, remember security is right outside." Mr. Brown said. Robbie sat there, they didn't have the right to arrest him. He didn't do a thing. After five minutes, Mr. Brown came back in. " Robert Hansen. You can go home. The police apparently didn't have the right to arrest you. Our fault. But you better believe we'll be talking again." Mr. Brown snapped. " Yes sir." Robbie said and stood up. MR. Brown un-cuffed him, and opened the door for him again.  
  
Robbie opened his front door. He shut it behind me, and walked into the living room, where Tina was. " Robbie." Tina cried, running over to him. " Tina." He said. They hugged tightly. " What's going on?" She asked through sobs. " Apparently, the police had no right to arrest me without any evidence. So they let me go." " Oh God." Tina cried. ' They have an eye witness. So I'm guessing they need a new piece of evidence, and a new warrant." Robbie said, he broke away from his wife. " You think they're coming back for you?" She asked. " Tina, honey. I know." He said, and held her in his arms. They sat on the couch, Tina laying in Robbie's arms. Robbie threw in a comedy DVD, comedies always helped him relax. Yet he couldn't. They police could come any minute and take him away again  
  
(A/N) I know this is going slow. But it'll speed up. Please review 


End file.
